


The Princess and the Fool

by MelonMochiii



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonMochiii/pseuds/MelonMochiii
Summary: After Alderaan Highschool burns down after an accident in the science lab, Leia must continue her classes at a new school:  Corellia High.  With the help of her friend Evaan, they try to find their place in this crowded new school.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Wars Valentine's Exchange 2021





	1. Battle Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call-me-cee (cls1606)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cls1606/gifts).



> This is a gift to call-me-cee for Valentine's Day! I am just trying to finish the last bit of this so I will try to post once a week to keep it consistent. Hope you enjoy it!

Snow fell from the cloud laden sky like fine ash, so small and light that even her breath blew it off its course. The frigid winter morning chilled her to the bone, assisted by the slightest breeze to add that extra nip to her cheeks. Leia stood there, staring up the steps towards her new future disapprovingly. It was nothing like Alderaan, her home that she dearly missed, a home that she would never see again, and now she had no choice but to graduate here, Corellia High.

_What a way to end highschool…_ Leia sighed, filling her scarf with warmth. She was dreading this day ever since Alderaan Highschool burned down.

“Leia!” Evaan called Leia back from her daze, “Come on, we’ll be late for orientation.”

“Well, let’s get this over with shall we.” Leia followed Evaan up the steps and through the doors to their new school.

The hallways were crowded with students unpacking themselves from the layers of jackets and scarfs, sorting through disks and getting their datapads ready for class. Leia and Evaan dodged through the surge of bodies passing by, trying to find a place in the flow around them. As they rounded the corner they found a line of students filing out of the head office doors, all waiting to get their school package. Corellia High had taken in many of the Alderaan High students after the fire, and Leia recognized many of her classmates waiting in line. Leia and Evaan joined the queue, chatting with others and enjoying the small familiarity they had.

When they reached the doors, Leia could see a golden protocol droid working at the front desk, handing out datapads and disks to the students. It wasn’t long until they were next, and the protocol droid was all too happy to greet them.

“Good morning! I am C3PO, human-cyborg relations, and your school administration droid.” Leia could feel the joy radiating off them, “Welcome to Corellia High, might I have your name, ma’am?”

“Leia Organa.”

“Oh,” C3PO startled, “Miss Organa? You aren’t by chance the daughter of Breha Organa? The principle of Alderaan High?”

“Yep, that’s me.” Leia conceded. At least there was one good thing about a new school, she was no longer the principal's daughter. She loved her mom, but there was a certain level of caution people had around her, and now she might actually have a chance to be a plain student now.

“Ah, splendid! I do hope you enjoy your time here.” C3PO pulled a datapad and a small box of disks from behind the desk, “Here are your supplies, once you log on to the datapad it will load with all your personal information and your textbooks are loaded onto these disks. If you have any questions you can access our IT department through the _Help_ app. Now if you would like to make your way to the gymnasium, your orientation will be starting in 10 minutes.”

“Thank you, I will.” Leia slipped the disks into her bag and pulled up the holomap on her datapad. Looking at the layout of the school, she saw it was smaller than she expected. Alderan was nearly double the size, and had less students too. She only hoped that it wasn’t going to be too crowded with the recent influx of students.

“Ready?” Evaan came up behind her.

“Yeah.” They made their way to the gymnasium, following the holomap and the other transfer students. When they reached the gym, the bleachers were pulled out and slowly filling up with students. Her and Evaan found their seats amongst their classmates and waited for the orientation to begin. 

It wasn’t long until there were a couple hundred students gathered in the gym, chatting about their winter breaks and seeing what classes they all had together. The hum of voices was enough to drown out their surroundings, and it was only when the students began to go silent that Leia looked up and saw the golden protocol droid followed by the massive hutt slithering across the gym floor.

“ _De wanna wanga.”_ The slug bellowed.

“Principle Jabba welcomes you to our humble school. I am C3PO, human-cyborg relations, and your school administration droid. I will be translating for Principle Jabba for those of you who do not know Huttese.” The droid spoke with a cheery tone and continued translating, “We are very sorry for the loss of your school so close to your graduation and hope that you find comfort within these halls for the remainder of your school year.”

The orientation went by like any other, that was until the back doors slammed open, startling the droid. They watched as the student continued walking without so much as a glance up from his datapad.

“ _Solo_.” Jabba snarled.

The boy looked up and scanned the room, realizing his mistake, “Ah, my mistake. I’ll leave yo-”

“ _You will wait for me to be finished with this orientation. Take a seat._ ” Jabba ordered. Leia was lucky to be one of the few who understood Huttese, thanks to all the language classes Alderaan had offered. Leia could see the boy’s jaw clench irritation. She didn’t feel too bad for him as she assumed he was skipping and had just rudely interrupted them.

“Yes, sir.” He spun on his heel and sat at the bottom corner of the bleachers, away from everyone else. He went back to his datapad, not caring about the dirty looks Jabba was sending him; the tension was palpable.

Once the awkward silence had run its course, the golden droid continued with the translating. The rest was all about the extracurricular activities they offered and how Jabba hoped that they would find something they would enjoy. And just as it was about to be wrapped up, Leia had a tingling feeling creep up the back of her neck.

“Ah! I almost forgot, we actually have an additional activity that we can add thanks to you.” The droid rejoiced, “Your very own, Leia Organa, daughter of Principle Organa, is running for Valedictorian! Such an educational powerhouse amongst us.”

Leia could feel all eyes turn on her, including the Solo boy who had a mocking smirk on his face, though she couldn’t really blame any of them after that embarrassing display of excitement. She wasn’t one to shy away from the spotlight, but was secretly hoping that her running for Valedictorian would have been forgotten, and now it had been reignited, especially since her competition had gone to a different school after the fire.

“ _You could learn a thing or two from these students, Solo._ ” Jabba sneered in Huttese

The smirk dropped like a rock and he turned back to Jabba, “ _At least it’ll be more than what this school has taught me.”_

“What did he say?” Evaan whispered.

“Let’s just say they have a bit of a personal war going on.”

“Ah.”

“Um… Thank you for joining us for orientation. If you have any questions feel free to ask us. Now, if you would please head to your classes, I’m sure your teachers are eager to introduce you to your new classmates.” C3PO quickly tried to mend the silence again.

*******

“Hello, ladies,” Lando admired the new students passing by, “Who would’ve thought that a school burning down was a blessing in disguise.”

“You should at least let them settle in before you start harassing them.” Luke said half jokingly.

“Hey, I’m a gentleman and you know it. I’m just letting them know I’m available.” He laughed as they threw their books in their lockers and went to the cafeteria for lunch.

The cafeteria was busy enough as it was before the merge, and now people were forced to find new places to eat. And just as Lando and Luke entered, they saw their regular table was already taken.

“Well that’s just great.” Luke sighed.

“Hm, well I like to think of this as an opportunity to make friends.” Lando grinned ear to ear as he stepped forward.

“Make friends or _friends?_ ” Luke used air quotes as he followed behind, dreading the second hand embarrassment to come.

As they approached the table, Lando could overhear the girls talking about who they shared classes with and what their teachers were like. He quickly made a plan to join in on their conversation, “Hello, what have we here?”

One of the girls looked up and raised an eyebrow at him, “Someone trying to have a conversation.”

Lando smiled, “Well, we couldn’t help but overhear your conversation about your teachers-”

“Well, it might have helped if you weren’t eavesdropping over there.” She said softly with a level of confidence that even Lando almost second guessed his plan.

“Oh no no, that wasn’t my intention. I’m sorry if we came across that way, we just thought that we might offer our advice on some of the teachers here. I’m Lando by the way, and this is Luke.” He knew he had to play it right, or else he would be shut down forever by the entire table.

“I’m Leia,” she gave a slight nod, “So what _advice_ do you have for us, _Lando._ ”

“For starters, the PE teacher Mr. Fett is the strictest out of all the teachers. Rumour has it he used to be a mercenary.”

“A mercenary?” The blonde girl sitting across from Leia couldn’t be more skeptical, “Like they would let an ex-mercenary work at a school.”

“Hey, I did say it was a rumour.” Lando raised his hands to show his innocence. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Han walking over to the table carrying a bag of what he could only guess was a burger and fries, “Look who decided to join us for lunch. Get caught playing hooky again, didn’t you?”

“How was I supposed to know the gym was being used today?” Han leaned on the table and started taking out his lunch.

“Maybe if you didn’t make such a _grand_ entrance you could have avoided getting caught.” The girl across the Leia sneered.

“Pffff!” Leia nearly spat out her drink trying not to laugh.

“Oh, you think that’s funny?” He mumbled between eating fries.

“No, no, I didn’t mean-”

“Laugh it up, Princess.” He mocked.

_Dammit._ Leia thought. It had taken her years to lose that nickname and now it came back to haunt her.

“Princess?” Luke raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah. Leia, was it? According to 3PO, their principle is her _mother_ , which makes her an _educational powerhouse_.” Han dragged out the emphasis, mocking the droid’s excitement, “And with you running for Valedictorian and all, it kinda makes you a princess.”

Leia kept her composure through the boiling rage underneath. She wanted to throw her tray at him for bringing that joke back to life, but she knew it would only add fuel to the fire. She had to stomp it out here and now though, before he managed to spread it like wildfire, “I suppose so. But going by your rules though that means every castle has its _fool_ , now doesn’t it?”

Han’s face dropped half way through a bite into his burger. She had struck a chord and it couldn’t be more clear. Lando and Luke stifled their laughter and turned to hide their traitorous faces. She had won this battle, but the war had only just begun.


	2. An Eye for an Eye

The days passed as the two schools merged into one with the grace of a meteor burning up in the atmosphere. The classrooms were overcrowded, there were never enough tables in the cafeteria, and the hallways were worse than a Life Day craft market. Han could barely take a step without bumping into someone.

“How can they expect us to deal with this?” Han complained as he squeezed past the flow of students to find his locker.

“I don’t think we have a choice really.” Luke stated bluntly.

“It’s just ridiculous. I’d like to see Jabba try sliding around out here. He wouldn’t even be able to step out of the office.” Han angrily swapped out the disks in his datapad for his next class.

“Why don’t you go tell him then?” Lando asked.

“Oh, my force! Why didn’t I think of that? I’ll go down to the office right now and tell him.” 

“Yeah, you should! Jabba may never admit it, but a fool _can_ be right once in a while.” Lando jabbed him with his elbow. Han shot him a dead-eyed stare that made him burst into laughter. He had been using that joke all week, and while at first, it was effective, it was quickly starting to die, “I’m just kidding, you know that.”

Han shrugged it off and continued on with his task. He might not have been the greatest student, but he wasn’t a fool, he honestly tried. And it wasn’t his fault that Jabba targeted him for every little mistake. Maybe he did go a little far with the Princess thing…

“Don’t look now, but here comes Leia.” Luke smirked.

“Ah, fierfek…” Han whispered into the air as if praying for a break.

“Now that’s just bad luck, you’re practically locker neighbours.” Lando said.

Not only did Leia have a locker across the hall from him, but she was also in his gym class and science class too. It was as if the world was playing a cruel joke on him, with the goal of driving him up the wall. And with each passing day, it was succeeding.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if you got to know her.” Luke suggested.

“Sure, I’ll get right on that.”

“Oh come on, Han. It’s not that difficult, you just say hi, ask her what she’s doing.” Lando instructed as if he were the master at socializing.

“If it’s so easy why don’t you do it then.”

“Maybe I will!” Lando accepted his challenge with too much eagerness.

Han watched carefully as Leia closed her locker and left the vicinity, “Okay, so how about this. You get to know her, then you tell me all the dirt you find out. There’s gotta be something we can use to knock her down a peg.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to get to know one of my classmates.”

“Come on, man. Help me out.” Han begged.

“No promises.” Lando chuckled as left to go to his classes.

***

“Please take the rest of the class to discuss the use of poetry you found in the recent chapter. Tomorrow we will do a full review.” Mr. Ackbar said as he wrote the assignment on the board for the class.

Leia quickly scribbled it down in her datapad, then opened her notes from her homework last night. She and Evaan had worked on it over a holo call so they had most of their discussion completed and now had the free time to relax.

“Did you see Hera’s snap-holo story last night?” Evaan asked.

“I did! I can’t believe the new ship she just got.” Leia said.

“Did I just hear something about Hera’s new ship?” Lando slid his chair back to their table.

Leia and Evaan looked at him with raised eyebrows. He was a chatty person, but they knew something was up. No one could eavesdrop as much as he did and not be up to something.

“Yes, you did.” Leia said, “Do you make it a habit to spy on people?”

“Only on the ones I find interesting.”

_Such a smooth talker,_ Leia thought. _I’ll have to be careful of what I say around him._ If he wasn’t friends with Han, she would have considered him to just be a harmless flirt, but she knew better than that. Han had gone through hilarious lengths to avoid her like jumping up to leave class as soon as the bell rang or keeping his face glued to his datapad as he walked past, but she could always feel when he snuck a glance at her. He watched her as much as she watched him, both of them locked in a silent war, waiting for the other to make the first move. And now she could see Lando’s true intentions.

“And what exactly do you find interesting about us?” Evaan asked.

“First off, you’re new, and I like to meet new people. Especially the cute ones,” Lando’s forwardness was enough to make Evan roll her eyes, “And second, I found it pretty hilarious how you handled my boy Han the other day. It’s not often he’s speechless like that.”

“Well, maybe if he didn’t start a conversation by mocking someone, he wouldn’t need to be taken down a notch or two.” Leia stated firmly, though she was relieved that her old ‘nickname’ didn’t catch on again.

“I will admit, he’s rough around the edges. We didn’t exactly get along when we first met either. But he’s a good guy, he just has a foot in his mouth occasionally.”

Leia laughed. _At least he’s aware of what his friend is like_ , she thought. As the rest of the class worked on their assignments, the three of them avoided the scrutinizing gaze from Mr. Ackbar while they talked about anything but the assignment. Lando told them just about everything he knew about the school; who the best and worst teachers were, the quickest ways around the school, and the popular lunch options in the area since the cafeteria food was “questionable” a lot of the time.

Leia couldn’t help but think that Lando was actually pleasant to be around. He might have been a flirt and had a questionable choice in friends, but he was easy to talk to, and one of the only students to actually try to make them feel welcome to the new school.

***

“I can’t believe it’s already spring!” Evaan stretched, taking in the warm sunlight from the cafeteria windows.

“Me neither. It’s been so long since we’ve had nice weather. I’m excited to have gym class outside now.” Leia said while emptying her tray into the trash. Lando had been right back then, the food was always questionable. Maybe she would start going out for lunch instead.

The two of them left the cafeteria, finding their place with the flow of students, and made their way to the locker room. After a few weeks, the school was no longer in constant chaos. Now though, it came down to territory disputes. As the Alderaanians moved in and found their place, the Corellians found themselves being pushed out, and this became the new rush between classes. And now Leia and Evaan found themselves nearly running now to get a good locker today.

“Damn, the good ones are gone.” Evaan sighed as they entered the change room.

“Get those ones, quick!” Leia pointed at the next row. It wasn’t the best, but at least it wasn’t the very back this time.

Once they were changed, they entered the gym to find not only their class but Mr. Bossk’s class was there too. Leia and Evaan went to their side of the gym, watching as Mr. Fett and Mr. Bossk were talking about something in hushed voices. Then suddenly, Leia felt eyes watching her. A slight tingle ran up her neck as she turned to see Han watching her out of the corner of his eye, but just as quickly, he turned back to Luke who was in the middle of stretching.

“You okay?” Evaan asked.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Leia answered quickly, but Evaan caught on to what happened.

“You know, it would be a shame if he accidentally ended up under my speeder. A real shame.”

Leia laughed. She knew Evaan would never do such a thing, but it was nice to know she had her back.

“Alright, listen up!” Mr. Fett bellowed from the centre of the gym, “Since today is the first good weather day in weeks, we’ll be joining classes for a little competition. And to help you get to know each other a little better, we’ll be mixing up the teams.”

As if on command, a unified sigh filled the room. The teachers then started splitting everyone up into 3 teams, especially those who normally grouped up, to get an even mix of the Alderaanians and Corellians. On the red team was Leia and Lando, Han and Evaan on blue, and Luke on the green team. Leia could see Evaan glaring at the back of Han’s head; she could feel the rage emanating off of her.

“Welcome to basic training.” Lando came up behind her.

“Basic training?”

“When the weather gets better, they pair up the classes for outdoor races. They get pretty intense with Fett and Bossk working together so we like to call it basic training.” He explained, handing her a red jersey.

“Thanks,” Leia pulled it over her head.

“Everyone grab a piece of equipment before going outside.” Bossk called out before heading out.

Once the equipment was set up, Leia could see why it was called basic training. There were walls to climb, obstacles to jump over or climb under, a relay race, and more. She had to admit, she was excited about a little competition. It had been a while since she had a challenge like this. Each team picked a captain and then started sorting everyone into different positions. Lando was sent to the wall jump with two others, and Leia was sent to the relay race at the end.

“Now then, for a lot of you, this will be your first class competition. We do this to change up our routine, and to give you a sort of mid-semester test. But to change things up a little this year, the winning team will get to pick the year end trip.” Fett smirked, knowing he just added fuel to the fire. Almost instantaneously, everyone lit up with excitement.

“Oof. That’s a game changer.” Lando was taken back.

“What kind of trips have you had before?” Leia asked.

“They’re usually camping trips. Last year was a beach weekend and they brought in surf instructors. And someone always tries to sneak some fireworks in.”

“That actually sounds like a lot of fun.”

Once everyone settled down, the teams took their places. The first obstacle was a mud crawl, then the wall jump, where Lando was up against Han and Evaan, then the over and under obstacles, and finally the relay race to the end, where Leia and Luke were set against each other. With everyone in position, Bossk and Fett went to start the race.

“Everyone ready?” Bossk bellowed, “On your marks, get set, go!”

Each team ran as fast as they could to the mud crawl, desperately trying to gain as much distance in the start. Red dived straight into the mud with no regard for their safety. Blue and green were more careful in their starts, which gave them the advantage of not getting tangled up in the nets. Blue cleared the mud crawl first and sprinted to tag in the wall climb team, Han, Evaan, and another Corellian student.

Han ran to the wall and quickly went into a wall squat for the others to climb up with. The other student went first, hoisting themselves up to the top, then Evaan followed.

“Okay, now pull me up.” Han reached up. The two of them grabbed hold and began to pull.

“Ugh, you’re too heavy!.” Evaan grunted.

“What?! No, I’m not. There’s two of you!”

“We’re trying!” The other student snapped.

Then suddenly, Lando appeared below and lifted his partners up to the top with haste, and just as easily, they hoisted him up to join them.

“See you on the other side, Solo.” Lando laughed.

Han had no time to reply as they were already up and away. Then just as fast, the green team leapt over the wall with grace. Han cursed under his breath, pissed that they were already falling behind. Just as he looked up though, he saw Evaan glancing past the wall with a calculating gaze, and before he could say anything she yanked him up like it was nothing.

“What the hell was that?” He yelled as they climbed down to tag the next team.

“Don’t know,” Evaan said innocently, “I guess you weren’t that heavy after all.”

Han glared, knowing full well it was complete bantha shit, but Evaan returned his gaze with a “friendly” smile. He could only hope that the next team could close the gap. Though as he watched the race continue, he knew it was too late. Red and green were already halfway through the over and under course before they had tagged their team in. He watched the leading teams battle it out, neck and neck, but at the last obstacle, the red team stumbled and slipped back on the bar, while the green team cleared with ease. It was only then he realized that that gave Luke the lead over Leia, and seeing Evaan grit her teeth confirmed his suspicions; she _was_ trying to help Leia.

_You sneaky little traitor._ He thought. Sabotaging their chance to choose the year end trip was low, and Han would remember that. All he could do now was watch and hope that Leia wouldn’t win. 

The red team got back on their feet, cleared the last jump, and tried to catch up with green, but they had already tagged Luke in. It felt as if time slowed to a halt as Evaan watched the lead she had made disappear. Finally, when Leia was tagged in, she could breathe again.

“Go Leia!” She cheered, knowing the looks she was getting for cheering the wrong team.

“Come on, Luke!” Han bellowed as if challenging her to a yelling match. They continued cheering from the sidelines, hyping up the class to join in.

Luke had run this course many times before, and it wasn’t that difficult for him now, but each time he would push to go faster to give himself a challenge. He could feel everyone cheering from the sides, their excitement pushing him to go faster. Then out of nowhere, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and a sense of utter dominance rushed in from behind, and before he could even look back, Leia overtook him. Her eyes filled with determination to win. Luke dug deep and forced his legs to carry him faster, but no matter what, Leia stayed just out of arm's reach, matching his speed without even watching.

“Keep it up!” Fett hollered from the finish line.

Giving it their all in the last stretch, legs aching, lungs burning, desperate to finish first, they approached the end with an almost unnatural level of speed as if gliding across the track. The class couldn’t believe their eyes, Luke was always the super athletic one and never had any competition, but now things were changing. As Leia hurtled across the finish line, Bossk blew the whistle, and a new champion was named.

“Red team wins!” Fett called. He couldn't hide the fact that he was impressed with Leia’s performance, “Better watch out Skywalker, Organa’s giving you a run for your money.”

“That was amazing!” Luke praised Leia between breaths, “I’ve never seen anyone run like that before.”

“Thanks,” Leia huffed.

Once the race was concluded, Fett and Bossk took a moment to explain the rules for choosing the year end trip. Han sat there, barely listening, stewing in his own anger. Luke always won, he was the fastest student in the school, and _of course,_ Leia just _had_ to win. If Evaan hadn’t sabotaged their own team, they could have had a chance at winning. They had a good lead on the others up until the wall. He would remember that.

***

The next day, Leia and Evaan came to school together just like every other day. They had always lived near each other and had the same bus route to Alderaan and Corellia. Even at their old school, Leia chose to ride the bus over getting a ride with her mom so she could hang out with Evaan more. They were best friends, and nothing could separate them.

“Do you have any ideas on where you want to go camping?” Evaan asked.

“I have a couple. We send in our choices on discord tomorrow, then we vote on it.” Leia said.

“You guys should make presentations for your choices.” Evaan laughed. When she opened her locker, the hallway filled with the blaring noise of a horn, “Ugh! What the hell?”

Leia quickly slammed the door shut, “Someone rigged your locker.”

“Seriously?” Evaan rubbed her ears, trying to clear the ringing noise in her head.

Leia bent down to pick up Evaan’s datapad for her, and just as she did her neck tingled with that familiar feeling. She whipped her head around to see Han with a smirk on his face, purposely trying not to look at Evaan. She stood to confront him, her blood boiling from her friend being targeted.

“You think you’re funny?” Leia challenged.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Han continued switching out his disks without making eye contact with her.

“That’s a load-” The bell rang for class to start, launching the hallway rush around them.

“Sorry to end this riveting conversation, but I have to get to class.” He turned and left before she could finish her sentence, but not without shooting Evaan a smug smirk first. Oh how she wanted to smack the smirk right off his face.

“He’s such an ass.” Leia hissed.

“Whatever. Let’s just get this thing out and go to class.” Evaan shrugged it off. She was always the one to stand up for others but would shrug almost everything off when it came to her. Leia wasn’t going to let it go though. Evaan promptly opened her locker again and yanked the device out of the hinge, thankful that it was only taped in. They took a second to look at the device, but unsure of what they were seeing, Evaan went to toss it out in the bin.

“No wait,” Leia said, “I have an idea.”

They quietly conspired the rest of the day, growing their plan into the perfect revenge. Today, they were karma. It was at the end of the day, in Basic class that they launched their plan into action.

“Mr. Ackbar, Evaan isn’t feeling too good. Can I take her to the nurse’s office?” Leia raised her hand, not waiting to be called upon.

“Yes, go ahead. But don’t take too long, we have exam prep next.” He excused them, unknowingly, to execute their plan.

They left the class, faking some mysterious illness until they were well down the hall, then ran to the school’s utility room. Evaan kept watch as Leia pulled out her keys; she kept a mini slicer hidden as a decoration for the “just in case” moments. And in a matter of seconds, they were in. They hastily looked around the dim server room, searching for the comm section.

“Over here.” Evaan whispered, waving Leia over. She opened a hatch, exposing the power socket.

“Plug this in.” Leia passed her the mini slicer. She could always come back for it later, but she needed the connection for her datapad. Once in, Leia loaded the remote control for her datapad, and secured the key to their plans, “Okay, let’s go.”

They closed the hatch and made sure they didn’t leave anything else besides the slicer. When the room was clear, they carefully looked outside to see if the hall was clear.

“Get back.” Evaan whispered and pulled Leia back into the room. Only then did she hear the sounds of footsteps going by, accompanied by chirps and whistles that only a droid could make.

“Oh Artoo, you are too funny sometimes.” The familiar voice of the administration droid echoed through the hallway. Followed again by a series of whirs and beeps, “Oh shush, you are in a school you know.”

Once the path was clear, Leia and Evaan left the utility room, speed walking to the back of the school where they could sneak around more easily. Once outside, they ran along the gravel path towards the parking lot, where their target awaited. The back of the school was a rock face covered in large trees where a lot of students hid to skip class, so it wouldn’t be unusual for them to be seen sneaking around there.

“There it is.” Evaan pointed out the speeder sitting in the middle of the lot. They had overheard Han brag about it enough times that they knew it was the perfect way to get revenge. He cared about his Millenium Falcon more than anything else in the world. They looked up at the classroom windows to see Han sitting at his desk, strategically chosen so he could watch his baby.

“Oh no, Han. What have you done this time?” Leia said sarcastically, opening her datapad to the remote control she had set up. And with a few clicks, she sent the message to the school’s PA system.

_Han Solo to the principal's office. Hans Solo to the principal's office._ They could faintly hear the announcement through the doors they sat beside. Watching from the bushes, they saw Han’s face twist in confusion, then a grimace. He got up and left his desk, giving them the all clear.

They ran along the back of the lot, hunched over behind the other speeders as not to be seen by the other classes. Once at the Falcon, Leia set to work.

  
  


***

“So what did you do this time?” Lando asked half jokingly.

“Nothing, actually. The office had no idea who made that announcement.” Han said. He was sure that Jabba had found some bs excuse to call him as he usually did, but this time there was nothing. It was kind of a nice change of pace.

“Weird. Anyways, could you drop me off at the mall today instead?”

“That’s in the opposite direction.” Han grumbled.

“I’ll buy you an iced caf?”

“Done.”

“You’re getting me one too right?” Luke jogged over and jumped in the back of Han’s speeder.

“Fine. Only because I feel bad for you. Leia kicked your ass yesterday.” Lando teased.

“I don’t feel bad about it. She’s good.” Luke said with all honesty.

“Hey. We don’t talk about her in this speeder. Driver’s rules.” Han stated as he started up.

“Okay, okay. No need to get your knickers in a twist.” Lando joked.

As Han backed out of his spot, someone suddenly laid on their horn, “Who the hell is that?”

The three of them looked around for whoever was so angry they wouldn’t get off the horn, but there was no one around them to do so. No one close enough to where the horn was coming from at least.

“I think it’s coming from you, Han.” Luke suggested.

Han paused for a moment listening. _It can’t be from me._ He thought. He then released the break to keep backing up, and the horn suddenly stopped. In disbelief, he pressed the brake again and the horn returned.

“Oh fierfek sakes!” He set the speeder in park and got out to look around it. He had seen these pranks before but was terrified of the thought of it happening to him. At the back, he carefully inspected the trunk for any damage, and to his relief there was none. He then opened the trunk to see the culprit sitting right in front of him, the horn he had snuck into Evaan’s locker, now wired into his brake lights. It wasn’t even a second until his vision went red. The announcement was a distraction so whoever it was could break into his speeder and do this. And he knew exactly who it was. He said nothing as he left his speeder in the middle of the lot to find the perpetrator, ignoring the calls of his friends he left to look after it. He didn’t have to go far until he saw _them_ sitting at a bench, laughing hysterically.

“You want to explain what the hell you think you’re doing?!” He blew up, a stark contrast to the calmness that took over Leia.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said mockingly.

“You broke into my speeder! You could’ve damaged it! That’s my personal property that _I_ pay for!”

“And how is Evaan’s locker any different” Leia continued her act of serenity, “You violated her private property.”

“It _is_ different. That’s a locker, this is a _speeder!_ ” Han tried breaking it down for them like the children they were, “I need my speeder to get to school! To get to work! Without it I can't pay-”

“That’s enough!” Fett’s voice boomed over both of them, “Both of you, to the office, now!”

Neither of them had seen where he’d come from, but they both stood there in shock from his sudden appearance. The man loomed over them with a level of dominance that made the whole parking lot freeze and no one dared move until the two of them did as he said. Their argument, now at a complete halt, would have to wait for another day. Slowly, they made their way to the office with Fett following close behind. The walk of shame was long and slow, and neither of them made a sound the entire way there.

“Sorry about this Jabba, I caught these two about to tear each other’s heads off in the parking lot.” Fett knocked on Jabba’s door, apologizing for the inconvenience.

“ _Why am I not surprised, Solo,”_ Jabba sneered, “ _What did you do this time.”_

“ _I_ didn’t do anything.” Han said begrudgingly, slouching in the chair.

“Sit up straight boy.” Fett ordered. Han did as he was told.

_“You expect me to believe that Ms. Organa is to blame for this outburst? You’ll have to try harder than that.”_

Han refused to speak anymore.

_“That’s it. I’ve had enough of your attitude, Solo. You would’ve been expelled from any other school years ago, and I have tolerated you for your own sake. But now I’m done, you can go empty-”_

“It was my fault.” Leia spoke up. As much as she hated Han, it wasn’t worth getting him expelled. And she had a feeling Jabba wasn’t the most reasonable person either.

_“Excuse me?”_ Jabba growled, clearly unimpressed with the interruption.

“I messed with Han’s speeder. That’s why he was yelling.”

_“Then I suppose you know about this then?”_ Jabba tossed the mini slicer onto his desk, _“Were you responsible for the false announcement earlier, Ms. Organa?”_

“Yes, I was.” She had to keep it simple so Evaan wouldn't get pulled into this.

Han still sat there in silence, refusing to show any sort of acknowledgment of what she was doing.

“ _hope you know that you scrambled our PA system. We’ll now have to get a technician in here to fix it over the weekend, which will cost us a lot of money.”_

“I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intention.”

_“I will be taking this. You shouldn’t even have something like this anyways.”_ Jabba threw the slicer into his desk drawer. With a heavy sigh, he continued on, _“I would’ve expected this from you, Solo. But not of you Ms. Organa._ ”

The four of them sat in the office in silence for a moment. Jabba glaring at Han the entire time, clearly annoyed that he wasn’t able to expel Han, but was searching for a new form of punishment. Leia could feel the tension grow to an uncomfortable level, she could almost cut it with a knife.

_“Both of you will have detention tomorrow.”_ Jabba decided, _“Be here at eight.”_

“What? Why do I have to go? She just said it was her.” Han finally spoke.

_“Don’t push it, Solo. Or you’ll get Sunday detention as well.”_


End file.
